Sick Day For Marc
by RosaBlasiFan101
Summary: Marc is really sick with the flu and Lu stays home with him but something happens that will change Lu's life for forever.. Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

Sick Day for Marc...

Marc is really sick with the flu and Lu stays home with him but something happens that will change Lu's life for forever..

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Lifetime.

It was 2:05 Thursday morning. It was cold and raining outside. Lu was a sleep. Marc sat up in his bed listening to it rain. He couldn't believe how bad he felt. He had felt bad earlier in the day but didn't want to bother his mom with it since she had been treating sick people all day. He had went to bed before she got home so he wouldn't have to answer any questions about what was wrong. But, now he had been sitting their for a while debating on weather to wake his mom up or not but had decide not to unless necessary. "Uhhh" marc said as he laid his head in his hands. "Oh god" marc said as he got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Lu woke up when she heard marc throwing up "Oh no Marc! I knew something was wrong with him when he was all ready a sleep when I got home from work." Lu said to herself. She got up and walked quickly out of her room and into the bathroom where marc was kneeling by the toilet throwing up. "Honey are you okay." Lu asked him as she walked over to him knowing that he wasn't.

"I'm okay just a little sick sorry I woke you I didn't mean to" Marc said as he sat down against the wall in the bathroom breathing hard and shaking with chills. Lu squats down to his level. "No honey it's fine if your sick I need to be up with you." Lu said Lu puts her hand on his forehead and then feels his cheeks. "Oh honey you're burning! Here let me help you to the couch and ill take you temperature okay." Lu said sympathetically to Marc.

"Okay" Marc said irritated but didn't feel like arguing with her. Lu helped him up and helped him walk to the couch. Marc laid down and coughed. "I'm going to get my bag and ill be right back" Lu went and got her bag.

"Okay what all hurts" Lu asked him.

"Just about everything" marc said.

"How long have you been sick" Lu asked him as she sat down beside him.

"Since this morning but, I didn't want to bother you with it since you have to see sick people all day. Just give me a Advil and you can go back to bed I'll be fine" Marc said as Lu felt his head again.

"Honey can't you just let me take care of you we go through this every time you get sick. Just let me look you over and I'll leave you alone." Lu said as she took out her thermometer .

"Alright I guess" marc said.

"Okay let me take your temperature then." Lu told him gently.

Marc nodded his head yes.

Lu stuck the thermometer in his mouth. She took his pulse "Good Okay I'm going to feel you glands." Lu felt his neck where his glands are. "Your glands are a little swollen." Lu said as thermometer went off Lu took it out of his mouth. "Well honey you have a fever 104.9 we've got to get that down. Let me look at your throat." She shined a light down the back of his throat. "Your throat looks really bad." Lu took her stethoscope out of her bag. "Take a deep breath for me" she said as she listed to his lungs. "Again please" she said. "Okay your lungs sound good just a little congested how about you stay right here and I'll go get you something to take to see if we can get that fever down and are you still sick to your stomach?" Lu asked him.

"Yes" Marc said softly.

"Okay I'll get you something for that to." Lu said as rubbed his arm. Lu went and got him an Ibuprofen and a Finnegan for nausea. "All right honey sit up for a sec. and take this." Marc took the pills.

"I feel awful" Marc said.

"I know honey I'm sorry but , it sounds like you have the flu. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Yeah but I don't want to be alone" marc said.

"Okay well do you want to come lay down with me in my room?" Lu asked him as marc lend against her while she rubbed his hair.

"Yeah I guess but I don't want to get you sick to." Marc said.

"Don't worry about that I had a flu shot earlier in the year so I can't get it. So you want to come lay down with me?"

"Please" marc said.

"All right baby I'll go get your pillow and you can come with me." Lu went and got his pillow. "Come on lets go to my room honey." Marc stood up and followed Lu to her room. He got under the covers and laid down. Lu laid down on the other side of him. Marc scooted over to be close to her. Lu noticed what he was doing and she pulled him close to her and put her arm around him.

"Mom…." marc said softly .

"Yeah honey" Lu said as ran fingers through his hair.

"Thank you…" marc said

" Your welcome honey I love you." Lu said.

"I love you to." Marc said softly as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-1At 6:30 the alarm clock went off Lu reached over and turned off the alarm. Lu sat up even though she didn't want to. She look over at marc he was still sleeping. Lu felt his head with her hand. He was still running a high fever and was sweating profusely. Marc woke up when Lu moved her hand away. "Unhh what time is it" Marc asked.

"6:35 how do you feel?" Lu asked him.

"Bad" Marc said as he sat up.

"Well you're still running a high fever I think I'm going to stay home with you today. I'm sure Dana can cover for me." Lu said.

"Okay good Oh God" marc said as he got out of bed and crawled into the bathroom where he threw up in the toilet again. Lu followed him in there and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cold water. Marc threw up again. When he was done he sat against the wall in the bathroom. "I wish the room would stop spinning" Marc said as he closed his eyes.

"Here baby" Lu said as she squatted down and put the wash cloth on his forehead. "Awe Honey I'm sorry you're sick."

"Thanks but it's not your fault" Marc said weakly.

"Do you feel like your going to throw up again?" Lu asked him.

"I don't know" Marc said

"well I'll put a trash can beside you just in case. Come on I'll help you to the couch." Lu helped him walk to the couch.

"Thank you" Marc said as he laid down on the couch.

"No problem sweetie." Lu said

"Open up I want to see what your temperature is." Lu put the thermometer in his mouth. A few seconds later the thermometer went off Lu took it out of his mouth. "Well its 104.2 so it hasn't went down much. I'll go get you something stronger to take what you want to drink you don't need to get dehydrated." Lu told him gently

"Umm Gatorade probably" Marc said.

"Ok baby just a second." Lu went and got him a couple of Tylenol and a bottle of Gatorade. "Here you go honey take this and drink as much as you can of this." Okay marc said as he sat up and took the medicine. Lu handed him the drink now take small sips of this so it want come back up marc shook his head yes. Marc laid back down. "Can I have a blanket" Marc asked

"Sure baby" Lu grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and covered marc up with it "Is that better?" Lu asked him

"yes mama.' Marc said softly. "Good here's the remote either you can watch TV or sleep but if you need something just say so I'm going to go call the clinic and tell them I'm not coming in but ill be back in a minute so if you need any thing just holler."

"Ok thanks mom" Marc said as he closed his eyes.

Lu patted his shoulder and walked over to the phone. Lu dialed the number for the RWHC. "RWHC Lana speaking." Lana answered

"Hey Lana its Lu" Lu said

"Hey kid where are you your late?" Lana said

"Yeah I know I'm not coming in today Marc is really sick." Lu said

"Oh ok kid ill tell Dana to cover for you tell marc I said I hope he feels better. What's wrong with him" Lana asks.

"I think he has the Flu. He has a fever of 104 and it want go down no matter what I give him along with throwing up, body aces, coughing , sore throat, you know the works. I can't leave him by himself."

"Yeah I understand well kid well I'll let you get back to marc see you later."

"Okay thanks Lana."

"No Problem Kid bye."

"Bye" Lu said as she hung up the phone. Lu rubs here face with her hands and yawns. Lu hears marc Coughing. Lu gets up to go check on him. "Honey you need anything?" Lu asked him.

"Can you get my pillow for me?" Marc asked.

"Sure baby I'll get it for you." Lu went and got his pillow off her bed.

"Here you go" Lu said. She put the pillow under his head. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm ok for right now."

"Okay honey just say so if you do" Lu said as she ruffled his hair. Marc just nodded. "I need to go take a shower will you be ok for a couple minutes?" Lu asked him "Yeah I'll be fine don't worry go ahead." Marc said with his eyes closed.

"Well it shouldn't take me long." Lu said as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Marc shifted around to find a conferrable spot and drifted off to sleep. Lu took her shower and wrapped up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. Lu got dressed and put her hair up and sat down on her bed. Lu looked at the clock it's "only 9:00 gosh it feels like it should be later." Lu said to herself as she got up made up the bed. Lu got done making up her bed and walked back into the living room where marc was. She look at him and noticed he was a sleep. "Good he needs the rest" Lu said to herself as she went over and pulled the blanket back over him the rest of the way. Lu walked over and made herself a pot of coffee and got a cup of it. She sat down at the table and watched marc sleep…..

At the RWHC……

"Hey Lana have you seen Lu this morning." Dana asked as she walked over to the front desk.

"No but she called earlier and said she couldn't come in because marc was sick and if you would cover for her."

"Oh ok" Dana said. As she picked up the next patient file and walked back to her office. Peter walked up to Lana.

"Hey Lana where's Lu? I haven't seen her this morning." Peter asked. "She's at home. She called earlier and said she couldn't come in because marc was really sick and for Dana to cover for her. I'm going to go check on them during my lunch break. So can you watch the phones for me then?" Lana asked peter. "Yeah sure tell marc I hope he feels better when you go"

"okay I will."

"Thanks" Peter said as he got up and walked off.

Back at Home……..

It had been about an hour since marc went to sleep. Lu had done a few things around the house but there wasn't much to be done. She kept on looking at him thinking his eyes looked a little sunk in like they do when you get dehydrated. "I'll look at him closer when he wakes up." Lu said worried. About 11:30 marc was still asleep and Lu was reading when there was a knock at the door. Lu looked over at marc he didn't even move. Lu got up and saw it was Lana. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey Lana what are you doing here?" Lu asked quietly

"what you're not happy to see me." Lana said

"No it's not that I just wasn't expecting anyone." Lu said

"Oh ok well I just came by to see how you and marc were doing."

"Oh come in just keep it down he's asleep on the couch" Lu said as Lana walked in. They both sat down at the table in the kitchen. "How is he doing?" Lana asked.

"Well he's been asleep for two and a half hours so I guess I'll see when he wakes up but I think he's dehydrated."

"Gosh Lu I hope not."

"Yeah me to but I'm pretty sure he is."

"You look warn out kid" Lana said.

"I'm not to bad considering I stayed up with him for a while last night and I didn't sleep the night before because of the all night clinic."

"Well maybe you can get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah hopefully so how's the clinic today." Lu asked her. They talked about what patients have come today and the normal stuff.

Marc woke up. Marc mooned "Oh no" Marc said as he stood up and put his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom were he again threw up in the toilet.

"Oh gosh not again just a minute Lana" Lu said as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Sweetheart are you ok" Lu asked him while he continued to throw up.

"No" marc said quickly while he was trying to catch his breath.

Lu went and grabbed a wash cloth out of the cabinet. She wet it with cool water and placed it on marc's forehead. Marc sat down and leaned against his mom. Now that Lu could look at him better she knew he was dehydrated. "Marc honey you're dehydrated. I need to take you to Rittenhouse before you get any worse." Lu said helping him up

"No I don't want to go" Marc said as he pulled away from Lu. Lu had to grab him before he fell when he pulled away.

"Your Dizzy to honey you need to go your dehydrated and if I don't get some fluids in you could die. I wouldn't be making you go if I didn't think you needed to" Lu told marc worriedly .

"Okay I guess your right." Marc said as he held on to Lu as they walked back to the couch. He was to weak to argue with her to much.

"Lana come here" Lu called

"Yeah Kid what's wrong?" Lana asked

"Call the ER and tell Nick and Peter to meet me their when we get their." Lu told Lana

"Okay." Lana said as she went and called Rittenhouse Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SOO Much for all of the reviews everyone I really appreciate it! **

"What did Lu say was wrong?" Peter asked Nick waiting on her to get their.

"Lana said Marc was dehydrated and had the flu" Nick said as he looked over some patient files.

Lu came in the Ambulance bay carrying Marc with his arms raped around her neck. "Peter!" Lu hollered for him when she saw him. Peter came over to her. "How are you carrying him isn't he to heavy for you?" Peter asked her surprised to see her carrying him.

"He's not as heavy as you would think and he was having a hard time staying balanced." Lu said to him.

"Lu we've got a curtain 5 open for him." Nick said to Lu. Lu followed him over and sat Marc down on the gurney. Marc Laid down on the gurney not saying anything.

"Marc Delgado 13 year old male dehydration…" Peter said until Lu interrupted him.

"Nausea, vomiting, Fever, sore throat, congestion, aces and pains, tiredness, and dizziness since yesterday. I want an IV of Normal saline wide open and a full work up CBC, TBT, Lights, white count the works. I want a IV of phangram for nausea!" Lu said barking out orders.

"Mom what's going on?" Marc asked weakly as he looked up at Lu.

"Baby their just going to taking some blood and I'm going to start you on a IV for Nausea and give you some IV fluids to re-hydrate you. Just relax I'll let you know what's going on when it happens" Lu said as she kiss on his forehead. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Marc just nodded his head to show he understood.

"Okay honey I'm going to put an IV in your arm so we can start your medicine and fluids." Lu said prepping his hand to put it in.

"Do it" Marc said as he looked away. Lu put his IV in and started it.

"Okay I need 500 MGS of Tylenol and a bed in pediatrics." Nick ordered.

"Marc we are going to move you up stairs and your going to have to stay over night" Lu said to him as they rolled him up to his room.

"Okay I guess" Marc said shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Lu and Peter got Marc settled into his room

"Will you and Marc be okay for a while?" Peter asked Lu.

"Yeah I think were fine. He will be a sleep for a while" Lu said covering marc up.

"Okay I'll be back by later and I'm sure Lana will be by soon." Peter said

"Thanks Peter." Lu said to him

Peter Left the room. Lu sat their looking at Marc Lana Knocked on the door and came in the room.

"Hey" Lu said softly

"How's he doing?" Lana asked putting her hand on Lu's shoulder.

"He's okay for now I've got him on IV fluids and nausea medication. Thanks Lana" Lu said.

"No problem kid I'm just glad his doing okay." Lana said to her.

"I wish Bill would have called me yesterday morning when Marc first got sick." Lu said angrily.

"Well how much do you want to bet Marc didn't tell Bill he was sick. He's just like his mom want admit when he's sick or something's wrong with him." Lana said

"Okay Okay you've made your point." Lu said.

"Do you need anything?" Lana asked

"No I'm all right but thanks anyway?" Lu said

"All right I'll be by later holler if you need something."

"I will thanks Lana"

Lana left the room Lu set back in her chair. God I wasn't planning on this today. I'm so thankful I've got health insurance now since I'm working at Rittenhouse. Lu said to herself running her fingers through her hair and yawned. Lu sat their a second and fell asleep watching marc sleep. Two hours later Marc woke up and Lu was still sleeping. He couldn't believe how bad he felt and he was having a hard time breathing.

"Mom…" Marc said breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Lu didn't even move. "Mom" Marc said again grasping for air and panicking as the monitors started going off. Lu woke up to the monitors going off and nurses coming into the room. Lu got up and rushed over to Marc. "Mom..I ..I.. can't …breath…" Marc said gasping for air and passed out.

"Oh god Marc baby." Lu said franticly tiring to find out what was wrong. "I need a intubation tray NOW!" Lu hollered at the to the nurse in tears.


End file.
